


【团兵】落幕之后

by depressedaleera



Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera
Summary: lofter点文 舞者利威尔
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 利威尔兵长同人合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653625
Kudos: 6





	【团兵】落幕之后

1  
这是自由之翼芭蕾舞团涅槃重生之后第一百零四场公演。  
舞台上依旧没有艾伦想要看的人，他出离的愤怒了！  
曾经的首席舞者利威尔·阿克曼在舞团复活之后就被团长弃用。大家都这么传。  
艾伦虽然不相信那个笑得一脸温和的大人会做出如此残忍的决定，但连续四场公演都没有看到利威尔的身影，让他不得不相信报纸上的报道。  
舞团壮大起来，舞者越来越多，票房也开始高涨，当初靠反串为噱头吸引观众的手段已经不必要了。  
所以就弃掉了吗？舞团复兴不过才两年不到的时间！就要这么打压功臣吗？  
泪水溢满了眼眶，艾伦不服气、不甘心。

艾伦是自由之翼的忠实观众，是利威尔的超级粉丝。  
当初舞团落魄不堪，连团长在内只有十来人，排一出舞剧人都凑不齐，也没钱雇佣舞者。舞团票再便宜也卖不出去，每个团员都上街推销。  
在埃尔温团长的卖力推销下，艾伦省掉一次哈根达斯的钱，去看了生平第一场芭蕾舞。  
那是只有十个人演出的《天鹅湖》，进行了大量的改编，由于成员少，甚至没有女性团员，天鹅公主和黑天鹅都是由利威尔反串饰演。他们舍弃经典的蓬蓬裙，重新设计了偏中性的舞衣，就连舞剧的结局也改了。  
白天鹅代表纯洁，黑天鹅代表诱惑，他们是同一人。王子爱上的一个人纯真的一面，却又被黑暗一面吸引着。剩下的，艾伦还看不懂，包括最后的结局。他只觉得正邪之间不断转换的利威尔美极了。  
艾伦从此成为利威尔的粉丝，也是舞团最重视的观众。舞团每周一次的公演，艾伦一场不拉。他不懂芭蕾，却喜欢着舞台上的利威尔。台上每一次举手投足，每一次旋转跳跃都拥有致命的诱惑力，吸引所有人的目光。  
这出反串改编的《天鹅湖》火了，遭到各大媒体、专业评论家的一致批判。风口浪尖的，就是亵渎经典、胡编乱造的团长，然后就是舞团首席，反串角色的利威尔。  
哗众取宠、以色惑人、难登大雅之堂，这是当时对利威尔铺天盖地的批判声。完全没有道理。  
但自由之翼舞团，就这么在评论家的评判中火了起来。票房才是一切，哪怕利威尔再受争议，他能卖出票，观众喜欢他。  
然后，将舞团带向辉煌的利威尔，居然在这个时候被抛弃了！  
艾伦觉得不可原谅！

2  
利威尔靠在后台化妆室的门口，身上披着一件过于宽大的黑色西装。  
他听着埃尔温宣布着下一场公演的名单。  
米克是雷打不动的男一号，女一号的位置却是个谜团。  
埃尔温究竟是选择风格细腻具有古典美的佩特拉，还是选择感染力强更具现代感的三笠，这要根据下一场剧目来定。  
利威尔期待是佩特拉，三笠桀骜不驯，对他有着莫名其妙的敌意，他也不想面对她。  
不能上台，对他来说非常遗憾。他受身高所限，连群舞都很少有他的份，是埃尔温发现了而他，将他捧上现在的位置。  
但现在来说，他对舞团是无用之人。也只能当好指导老师的职责。

下一处公演剧目是《卡门》，女一号是三笠。  
利威尔有些头大，他不认为这是个合适的人选。  
卡门是个非常性感热情的角色。三笠确实可以跳得很性感，但那是她反串男角的时候。女性的妖娆魅惑在她身上是完全没有的，而这次舞团演出准备正经演出经典剧目。  
名单宣布完毕，有人欣喜，有人失落。人群很快就散去，整个后台，突然就剩下他和埃尔温，四周安静到寒冷。  
“佩特拉确实不适合卡门这个角色，但三笠也不行吧。”利威尔知道和埃尔文说这些没用，木已成舟，但不说不痛快。  
“观众喜欢她。”埃尔温心不在焉的回应着，他奋笔疾书不知道写些什么。  
“所以才不要勉强她挑战不擅长的角色呀，埃尔温。明明有更合适的人选，希琪、妮法都很不错的。”利威尔建议道。  
“你是担心她不听你指导吗，利威尔？”  
“也是吧，不知道哪里得罪她了，总是摆着臭脸对我。”  
“那么，指导她的工作就交给别人吧。”  
利威尔愣了愣，心里有些不舒服，这样他就是彻底的无用之人了。但他最后并没有反驳埃尔温的提议。  
“那我就相信你的判断吧。”  
利威尔这么说着走出了后台。

利威尔不是第一次在谢幕之后站上舞台。  
不能站在台上公演，还是寂寞得很，不管再怎么安慰自己，都无法摆脱心中的不舍。  
没有人能独霸舞台，站上舞台其实就是成功。他也是熬了好久才有了登台的机会，每周一次的公演，连续两年他都是绝对的主角，也没有什么不满意的了。  
社团要发展壮大，就不能成为离开他就无法生存的舞团。所以埃尔温才在这个时间推出佩特拉、三笠还有克里斯塔三个女舞者。希琪、妮法的成长也非常快。  
女舞者很多，过一段时间，恐怕挑战米克绝对王者地位的男舞者也要出现了吧。  
利威尔就这么陷入沉思中，突然一阵小声的呜咽将他拉出了自我的世界。  
舞台下，观众席上，一个十来岁的小孩正在默默哭泣着。  
这是哪个不负责任的家长把自己孩子丢在剧场了？  
利威尔走到舞台边，坐下，深深吸了一口气，准备从高处滑下。

3  
“利威尔！”埃尔温惊慌失措的尖叫起来。  
他正在改编《卡门》的舞步，从工作中抬起头想和利威尔说说话，没看到人就慌忙的寻找。结果找到他的时候就发现他准备做惊险动作，魂都差点被吓没了。  
这才一会儿没看住，就差点出事！！  
“那儿有个小鬼走丢了，在哭。”自知理亏的利威尔也没有给埃尔温责备他机会，指着观众席哭泣的小孩对他说着。  
埃尔温果断从舞台跳下，向利威尔伸出了手。看对方一脸不情不愿最后不得不接受他帮助的委屈样子，埃尔温心情突然好转起来。  
他知道利威尔只是想让他扶一下，但埃尔温顺势将利威尔拉入怀中整个人横抱起来。利威尔真的没什么重量，抱在华丽轻飘飘的，一只手就能支撑。  
“喂！我只是伤了脚，又不是残废！”利威尔无力的抗议着。  
“你离开我视线不过五分钟就作出危险动作，利威尔你完全不值得信赖，我得看好你。” 埃尔温忽略掉那只在他背后狠狠掐他腰的手，微笑着将利威尔搂得更紧了。他得承认，他很享受照顾利威尔的感觉。  
“这不是着急吗？！”利威尔为自己辩解，“有小孩在，你注意影响！”  
“不用害羞，我什么都没做好不好，”埃尔温笑得一脸灿烂，“当然如果你想我做点什么我会恭敬不如从命的。”  
“你还没睡醒吗？”利威尔别过头不再理会他，但埃尔温没有错过他脸上的微微的红晕。

4  
艾伦还在那里气愤的哭泣着。  
看到团长埃尔温向他走来，他控制不住就想要尖叫、咒骂这个笑面虎。凭什么他抛弃利威尔？！  
但看团长怀里正抱着利威尔，艾伦震惊得连眼泪都停止了。  
无法忽视的，是利威尔脚上打着的厚重石膏。为什么这段时间利威尔都没有上台，答案很清楚了。  
原来不是团长抛弃了利威尔，而是利威尔再也不能跳舞了。  
他也不要这样！！  
眼泪越掉越凶。

5  
小孩子有些怕大人吧，所以见到埃尔温来了就哭得越凶。埃尔温这样的身高对小孩会有压迫感，小孩看到会害怕也是正常。  
利威尔示意埃尔温将他放下，他坐在小孩子傍边的位子，准备和他交谈。  
然后，安慰小孩的话还没说出口，他就扑倒他怀里哭起来了。  
利威尔拿哭鼻子小鬼最没办法了！

小孩叫艾伦·耶格尔，十二岁。现在他哭够了，正抽泣着告诉他痛哭的原因。  
艾伦说得断断续续的，但利威尔还是明白。  
搞了半天，原来自己是惹哭小鬼的罪魁祸首呀。  
“你是不是再也不能上舞台了？”艾伦担忧地问着他。  
“只是受伤了而已，休息一段时间就能重返舞台。”利威尔没有告诉艾伦，他并不知道这次休息需要多长时间。就算能重返舞台，如往常那样高强度高密度的公演，也是不可能了。  
“一定！一定要重返舞台！！我最喜欢利威尔的舞蹈了！”艾伦激动的说着。得到了想要的答复，他终于破涕为笑。又滔滔不绝倾诉着对利威尔的仰慕起来。  
利威尔不知道该如何应对激动的粉丝，尤其这个粉丝还是个小鬼。而埃尔温只是坐在一边傻笑，并不准备帮助他，非常气人！

6.  
艾伦就住在剧院对面的公寓里面，埃尔温去送他了。  
原来自己被观众这样喜爱着，小粉丝担心他都担心到哭了。很难想象，自己也会受欢迎。毕竟他被大舞团因为身高问题一次次刷下去，曾是连群演都拿不到、没什么指望的舞者。  
虽然告诉艾伦他伤好之后就能重返舞台，但利威尔自己却没有自信。  
也许，舞蹈生涯会就此结束，从此告别芭蕾。  
散场之后的剧场非常冷，利威尔将身上衣服拉紧，似乎这样就能温暖一点。  
除开舞蹈一无是处的自己，不能跳舞，对这个好不容易复兴起来的舞团又有什么用了？  
重返舞台，说起来是那么轻松一件事。  
但厉害的新人不断涌入，观众也是喜新厌旧的，哪怕腿伤痊愈，这个舞台还会等待自己吗？  
舞者台前表演，大幕一落下，一切回到起点。下一次上场的是不是自己，都是未知数。  
今天的女一号佩特拉，在下一出剧目中一个角色都没有捞到。自己这腿，卸下石膏还要一个月，复健需要更久。那个时侯，还有他的位置吗？  
利威尔并非想要独霸舞台，任何一个舞者都不可能永远站在舞台上，总有退下去的一天。但利威尔只是想尽可能的让自己舞台生命延长，再延长。

6  
将艾伦送回公寓，埃尔温回到剧场，看到就是利威尔不安地坐在舞台下沉思的样子。  
他完全能体会利威尔的心情，自己也是因为一次受伤，就无法在上台。  
但利威尔和他不同，利威尔是为舞台而生的天生的舞者，拥有超凡的才华。  
虽然不是每个人都如同艾伦那般会因为利威尔而哭泣，但见过他舞蹈的人绝对无法忘掉这样独特卓越的舞者。就连那些口无遮拦的评论家，也无法忘记利威尔，针对他这个无情无义的团长口诛笔伐了。  
不管过去多久，观众总会等待他的回归，他就是那么的优秀。  
不管需要多久，利威尔也会努力回到舞台之上。  
在利威尔养伤的时间里，就让他好好照顾他。

7.  
三笠非常不开心的回到后台。  
她再也无法接受现在这种状态。  
她争强好胜非要跳高难度舞步，结果自己差点摔下舞台。利威尔为救她从舞台摔下，脚踝骨碎了，那是可能断送舞台生命的伤势。  
她准备好被团长开除，但却一次又一次被提拔为女一号。利威尔还不当一会儿事对她进行指导。  
这一切都她无法忍受！

本应该在后台办公的埃尔温没有踪影。  
一番寻找之后，她才在剧场的观众席上发现了团长的身影。  
剧场大灯已经关闭，整个剧场非常昏暗。但埃尔温的金发非常耀眼，不会认错。  
三笠正准备招呼团长，却发现那个她无法面对的人也坐在埃尔温身边。  
利威尔正蜷缩在埃尔温的怀里，脸埋在高大男人的胸前，看不见表情。  
埃尔温则不停抚摸着利威尔的头发，脸上带着苦涩而甜蜜的笑容。

END


End file.
